


Jack-o'-Lantern

by wakeupstiles



Series: 9 Days of Scream Halloween Fics 2k16 [8]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food Fight, Halloween AU, Humor, Light-Hearted, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: Audrey and Brooke are carving pumpkins. Things get a little more than messy.





	

“Hey, Brooke,” Audrey turned to her girlfriend, a fist full of pumpkin guts in her palm and a wicked smile on her face.

Brooke side-eyed the brunette, slowly putting down her carving knife and taking a step away. “Don’t you dare.” She warned, taking another step away as Audrey stepped closer to her.

Her grin grew wider, nearly consuming her face. “Oh, I dare.” She said darkly, bringing her hand back, ready to throw the nasty pumpkin goo on the blonde.

“Audrey Jensen,” Brooke’s voice rose as she went around to the other side of the counter, trying to get away from her girlfriend.

“Brooke Maddox,” Audrey mimicked, not lowering her hand.

“No!” The blonde shouted, covering her face as Audrey threw the orange slime at her. Brooke slowly lowered her hands, goo falling to the floor. She wore a deep scowl on her face. “Oh my god, I hate you.” She glared at her girlfriend, who was nearly doubled over from laughing so hard.

Audrey wiped her eyes, shaking her head. “You love me.” She said through more laughter. She was too busy enjoying herself to realize that Brooke had come around to her side of the counter, some pumpkin innards in her hand that she’d scooped off her head. She froze, however, and her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as Brooke smashed the goo on top of her head, smearing it in for good measure.

“Looks good on you.” Brooke teased with a triumphant smile.

Audrey glared at her, swiping her hand over her face as the goop slid down her cheeks. “I’m gonna kill you.” She stated simply.

Brooke shrugged innocently. “You started it.”

The brunette nodded in consideration, then reached into her open pumpkin and grabbed more of its insides. “And I’ll finish it, too.” She promised, taking a step towards her messy girlfriend.

Brooke’s eyes grew wide as she began backing away, her palms in front of her face. “No,”

“Come here,” Audrey sang, then grabbed Brooke’s arm before she could run away and smashed more pumpkin on her head. Brooke cried out in a mixture of disgust and laughter.

“No, No!” The blonde shouted dramatically as they both fell to the floor.

Audrey sat on top of her, holding her arms above her head and pinning them there by the wrists. Brooke gazed up at her girlfriend, trying to look displeased but failing as a large grin tugged at her lips. Audrey ducked down and kissed Brooke on the lips, chaste and quick, leaving her pouting as she pulled away.

“I win.” Audrey announced happily as she rolled off her girlfriend and sat beside her on the pumpkin covered floor.

Brooke waved her off. “Yeah, yeah,” She muttered, picking at the goo in her hair. In truth, although it would be a bitch to clean up, Brooke couldn’t be mad at the little food fight. It was fun, and she desperately needed fun. They both did.

“Oh my god…” A female voice quietly gasped from the kitchen doorway.

The two girls stood to see Emma standing in the kitchen threshold, her eyes wide. “Oh, hey, Emma,” Audrey greeted, moving some hair and pumpkin out of her eyes.

Emma’s eyes scanned the mess, then her friends. “I’ll…I’ll come back later.” She mumbled, still analyzing the kitchen. It was like a giant pumpkin had exploded. Audrey and Brooke looked at each other, sharing the same mischievous smiles. They both took some pumpkin in their hands and began stepping towards Emma, who was already backing away. “Guys…” She trailed off, inching closer to the side door that led to the backyard.

“What’s wrong, Emma? You don’t want to join us?” Audrey questioned.

“Yeah, come on, Emma. It’s fun.” Brooke added.

Instead of answering, Emma threw her bag down and bolted through the side door. Audrey and Brooke chased after her. They cornered her in the backyard and tackled her to the ground, smearing pumpkin guys all over her as she laughed and screamed, trying to push them off.

She failed.

Five minutes later, all three of them lay on their backs on the grass, laughing breathlessly, not caring how ruined their clothes were or how sticky their hair was, just enjoying each other’s company and soaking up the fun.


End file.
